


the magic of love, yeah fucking right dude.

by Anonymous



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Awkward Conversations, Crying, Heavy Angst, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pining, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: travis is tired of all of the stupid lovey dovey bullshit. it doesn't apply to him.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38
Collections: Anonymous





	the magic of love, yeah fucking right dude.

Travis hid in the bathroom stall, tears blotting his vision. It ached, it hurt so bad. He wished he didn't have to go back every day to his father, who only found worth in him as a punchbag. Even with everything he did, all of the times the blonde had attempted to show his earnest to his father had been in vain. If anything, it left him with even more bruises and cigarette burns. Being stepped on by his father's combat boots last night wasn't doing good for his appearance. It had been long after his mother was asleep, and his father screamed at him to be quiet. Yeah right.

They had been watching a romance movie, something old that Travis' mother had turned on when she claimed a headache and went to bed early. Travis wasn't paying attention, thinking of someone certain in his class, when his father asked if he "was still a faggot". Naturally, he didn't hear, so he didn't respond, which earned him a harsh tug of his hair. The blonde teenager was lying on the ground, grimacing. 

"Maybe I should cut your damn ears off, homo. Then you could spend the rest of your miserable life repenting," his father had spat.

 _It's only miserable because of you,_ Travis had thought. It was almost as if his father had heard it, and he stomped his face until it was bruised and bloody. The next morning his mother found him lying there, and helped him clean up for school. 

Travis was late, but he was fine nonetheless. Nothing he couldn't handle, except the pain. He prayed all day for it to leave, but it hadn't.

Something he absolutely couldn't bear was his outburst at Sally Face earlier. Anytime he tried to be kind or understanding, or just be the kind of good person he is, Travis' brain would malfunction and say something hurtful. It was worse, though, because it was an actual punch this time. He wished and wished he knew how to handle his feelings, but he didn't.

He scribbled out some half assed letter, then slid it under the stall door to the trashcan crumpled. Thinking about his feelings toward the blue haired, masked person who's eyes followed anything that moved made him sick to his stomach. It was a kind of light nervous feeling that made him want to laugh and cry and shoot himself in the head all at the same time.

Anytime the masked boy would laugh, Travis immediately heard it. It's like his ears could only pick out Sal's voice, because he could almost hear him all the way across the classroom. At night, Travis would go over the events of Sal's day, not his, and feel a tug in his chest. Sundays, Travis found himself in church, but instead of praying to his God he prayed to his _god,_ Sal. It was an embarrassing thought, but he couldn't shake it out of his head at all.

Not to mention the times he would write those damned letters, spending hours thinking of the correct wording, but it's kind of difficult to just say, "Hey, I know I'm a dick but it's because of my dick dad and I'm sorry for punching you but I think I'm in love with you." 

Travis has one class where he's usually partnered with Sally, and the urge to not hold his hand or tear off his mask and kiss him is frightening. Skin contact gives the blonde teenager chills, and it leaves him with that anxious feeling. Any communication between them is futile, because Travis always ends up snapping at his science partner anyway, but it still leaves his heart fluttery.

Probably the worst thing, though, would be how Sal would spend all of his time with Larry and Ash. If he had any chance of befriending the blue haired guy before hand, it was over. Travis knew it was useless to attempt anything, because those two stuck like leeches next to him.

He knew he would spend the rest of his life rotting here, following his father's steps, while the rest of them ran off and became paranormal hunters, or something else. He would always have to watch from the sidelines.

He heard footsteps then, and lifted his feet up onto the toilet with him. 

"Hello? Travis?" That damned voice.

Words he didn't mean spilt out of him. "What the fuck do you want, huh? To creep?"

Sal wasn't surprised. "No. I just wanted to ask, are you okay?"

"You're asking me, who punched you if _I'm_ okay?"

...

"Yeah."

"Well, fuck off."

Sal sounded apprehensive, but he didn't press further. "Okay. Goodbye."

Travis wanted to cry and beg for him to stay.

But he didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> there's this girl i've been into on and off for the past year and a half, and she recently got me into sally face. naturally, i'm projecting onto travis and wishing i had a chance with her.


End file.
